defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Freedom Fighters
PvP Event Started: July 1st 2014 Finish: July 6th 2014 Story After the event ends, we see the following: Summary In PvP, there are Brackets. Players are placed in a Bracket Leaderboard which consists of eleven Echelons and a pre-Echelon Phase. Players are promoted through Echelons by gaining points. Upon reaching 2,000 Points, they are promoted to Echelon VIII, where promotion is determined by bracket battles. Bracket Battles involve players competing against other bracket players to gain the most points within a day. The people with the most points get rewarded, some remain standing still on the Echelon, and the worst may be demoted to a lower Echelon. Note: You can be double promoted by placing first in your echelon in this event; for example, if Echelon III will be released the next day, and you are in Echelon V and place 1st, you will be double promoted to Echelon III. However, if you are in Echelon IV and place 1st, you will be promoted to Echelon III. While journeying in Normal Mode, players will encounter Other Defenders To battle Other Defenders, you need to spend BP. You can spend 1BP for a non-edged fight, 2BP for a 150% Edge and 120% Points Boost, 3BP for a 200% Edge and a 150% Points Boost. For each Other Defenders Encounter, there will be a selection of three opponents to battle, each giving an increasing amount of points with difficulty. Winning all three battles of this Encounter will grant you a "winning streak" bonus. Getting your winning streak to 30 will reset the win streak count and give you rewards accordingly. However, if you lose a battle, your streak will reset to 0. Opponent's difficulty are calculated based on the amount of 30-Win Streaks completed. Occasionally, when encountering other defenders, players will enter a Frenzy, which lasts five minutes. During this time, players will receive double the points when victorious against opponents. An addition to this event was a BP Serendipity which would refill your BP at the end of a 3-win streak. This event saw the return of the Megalomania band. Like the previous event, this band appeared randomly at the end of a 3-win streak, much like Banunurama. The band increases in difficulty and prize potential as your echelon level increases. Rewards are either Power Fodder or the fighter presented in the line of fighters. Another returning PvP Battle type is the Banunurama. Occasionally, during PvP battles, players have a chance to encounter a combination of Ikkupi or Banunu and battle them. They are always found on the third battle of an encounter. Winning against a line of three Banunu rewards players with a special prize: ???. Event Units All champs and rogues recieved a 50% edge boost during event, while all gurus and warlocks recieve a 30% edge reduction. This event introduced several new fighters. They are: Libir - Dolomir - Fulminir (Bracket Reward) Sail - Parc - Tamric (Rank Reward) Osi - Ritger - Guthar (Bruiser Build) Mudsplat - Bentoyne - Blaster Benny (Points Reward) Emes - Rishma - Aestasia Inferna (Hottie Build) During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Qwagutter line. Event Achievements Event Builds During this event these were the special premium builds offered: Category:Events